Ginny's first goal
by ragsweas
Summary: Ever wondered how Chaser Ginny Weasley got her first goal? Here. Rated T for some language.


"Ginny, eat!" Molly commanded, but the 18-year old shook her head in response. She looked at the toast, actually _glared_ at the toast. Today was her first official game with the Harpies, and she was really scared.

"Honey," Molly sat down beside her daughter, "If you do not eat, how will you play?"

Ginny looked at her mother, and nodded. Finally she took a bite. The floo of the Burrow turned green, and Harry stepped in.

"Harry! come, have breakfast. Maybe Ginny will eat then." Molly began to fuss around Harry as he took a seat on the opposite side of Ginny. Molly immediately went to kitchen, leaving the two love-birds alone.

"So." Harry looked at Ginny, who stared back. "Excited?"

"Terrified." Replied Ginny in a cold voice that could give Snape a run for his money.

"It'll be all right."

"Says the youngest seeker of the century."

"Exactly."

Ginny looked at him. He smiled and held her hand. It was usually the other way around, but today, Ginny needed Harry.

"I've had a Seeker, two beaters and a keeper as brothers, and a seeker as boyfriend. Why couldn't any of you be a chaser?" She looked at him, actually terrified. He said, "Well, George is dating Angelina..."

She glared at him, and he said, "I'll just shut up."

The floo turned green again, and out stepped Bill, holding nine-months old Victorie, and behind her came two months pregnant Fleur. The floo again turned green, and this time, Charlie stepped in, followed by Percy, George and Ron.

"Harry." All except George greeted Harry rather coldly. He at once left Ginny's hand. He had got a long lecture from all the brothers about how they would destroy him if he harmed their sister.

George, smiling gently, sat beside Harry and said, "Hey Gin. Excited?"

"You wish!" she snapped, as Charlie rubbed her back and Bill disappeared to meet Molly along with Fleur and Percy. Ron sat on the other side of Harry and said, "Hey mate, we're still on?"

"I am not betting on my girlfriends winning." Ginny looked at him thankfully.

"So after the game?" Ron asked hopefully, while Harry glared at him. The floo once again turned green, and Hermione stepped out.

"Hey Ginny, did you read the book i gave you?"

"Yup. It was helpful." Everybody else just rolled their eyes.

...

"Welcome to the game between HOLYHEAD HARPIES and FALMOUTH FALCONS!" A cheer erupted from the stadium, and Oliver Wood, the keeper of Holyhead Harpies, rubbed Ginny's back. She looked at him thankfully.

As the captain, another chaser, led them, she saw the number of people who had come to watch. The crowd could put Hogwarts to shame. Butterflies flew in her stomach. Her eyes fell on Harry, Ron and George who sat together. They gave her a thumbs up, and she nodded and smiled.

The captains shook hand, and as the refree blew the whistle, the players went in the air. The announcer kept announcing, but Ginny's eyes were on the Quaffle. All the chasers except he, held it at least once. As she went near thee hoops, she heard the other teams Keeper shout, "Nice ass there, Weasley."

Ginny threw an angry glance at him, but he just laughed. The captain of Harpies asked for a time out, and all the players flew down.

"All right people, we are fifty points up. Wood, good job. Watson, please be more careful. Weasley, don't worry, i did not score a goal till my sixth game. Pecks, catch the bloody snitch! All right people we got to win this game!"

"Yeah!" everyone roared, and they once more mounted their brooms. The game was as exciting as it could ever get. After a small wait, Ginny got hold of the quaffle. She went towards the other hoop, but seeing that she was being surrounded, threw the quaffle to the captain. The other team's Quaffle laughed and said, "Have you got any talent, Weasley? Or just got on the team due to the looks?"

Ginny was all set to go after him when Watson came behind her. "Don't mind, he is an idiot. Why they hired him is beyond my understanding."

Ginny nodded and went towards Wood. He smiled re assuredly at her, and she nodded. When they were at 90-60, Ginny got the Quaffle once more, and kicking her firebolt, she sped towards the other team's hoop. They again surrounded her, and she was ready to throw it over when she heard the Keeper say, "She only got on the team because she is Harry Potter's girlfriend. Have you seen her size?"

This was enough. Making her way through the opponent, she threw the quaffle at his face, and he, with the quaffle, fell out of the hoop. The refree blew his whistle, and all the team members came back on the ground.

Ginny looked at the captain fearfully and asked, "Am i out?"

He shrugged and said, "No. It was the keeper's fault. He wasn't paying attention."

Ginny beamed, and looked up to her brothers and boyfriend.

They were all laughing, clutching their stomachs.

She had just scored her first goal.


End file.
